This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
On the railroad, a conventional manual task exists to measure and record the size of the locomotive wheels. The wheel diameter has an acceptable range such that maintenance is required if the wheel diameter falls outside of this range. In North America, for example, the diameter of a new locomotive wheel is 42 inches, which wheel diameter decreases over time due to wear and tear of travel along a rail. When the wheel diameter is 36 inches or less, the wheel must be replaced.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.